


All of Play

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Have to Know Canon, Fantasy, Ficlet, Gen, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night of fight with Misty and Colleen as monster hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Play

"Do I tell you how much I hate giant worms?" Colleen asked, when she jumped away from the swinging tail of the giant worm monster.

"Thousands times," Misty replied. She shot at the monster. The monster moaned, but it didn't seem to slow down. She frowned and returned her gun into its place.

"Well, it 's troublesome," she said.

"At least there're no zombies."

"Well, if I didn't tell you to stop...."

"And we arrive to stop the wizard in time. That's the most important thing." Colleen said and charged toward the monster worm.

Misty had to agree. It was nice not to fight zombies for once, and the wizard was knocked down now. Now only the worm monster had to be dealt with. "Don't stay so close! Remember that it can numb your mind."

"All right!"

Finally, the fight ended with Coleen cutting off the worm's head, it fell and vanished. At lease there was nothing left to clean off, Misty thought.

"Let's grab something to eat!" After dealing with the wizard, Colleen said.

"So soon?"

"Fighting monsters always make me hungry."

"All right. Let's grab sushi at the place you like."

They left, not aware that a pair of eyes was watching them.


End file.
